


Las lluvias de la Roca

by letsburntogether



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsburntogether/pseuds/letsburntogether
Summary: El león y la leona están a punto de sufrir su primera e inminente separación.





	Las lluvias de la Roca

La lluvia caía con gracia sobre su rostro, salpicando su blanquecina tez de frías gotitas de agua y se mezclaba con las lágrimas que intentaba contener, y que sin embargo, brotaban sin control.

El patio de armas de Roca Casterly estaba desierto, los fuertes chubascos habían provocado la suspensión de cualquier entrenamiento y Cersei buscaba desesperada los reconfortantes brazos de su hermano, a sabiendas que solo podría encontrarlo allí. Jaime no dejaba que la lluvia detuviera su entusiasmo para dominar el manejo de la espada. Ni aun en un día tan fatídico como ese, en el que el león y la leona iban a sufrir, por primera vez, una inminente separación.

Las palabras de Tywin habían sido contundentes, Cersei se marcharía a la capital con su padre y Jaime se quedaría en la Roca acabando su instrucción para caballero. La idea de la separación provocó en Cersei una rabieta contra su padre que acabó desencadenado la ira de Lord Tywin, encerrándola en sus aposentos durante tres días. Y aunque la chica podía parecer una dama en edad casamentera, aun no había tenido lugar su onceavo día del nombre y su espíritu, algo infantil todavía, le jugaba malas pasadas. El castigo consistía en tener guardias acuartelados en su puerta día y noche, sin poder tener contacto con el exterior durante todo ese tiempo. Y ahora, libre de nuevo, necesitaba ver a su hermano más que nunca.

Las lluvias habían azotado el feudo durante tres meses y aquel día parecían haberse revelado contra todo Occidente. Y a pesar de la terrible tormenta, Cersei no desistió en la desesperada busca de su hermano.

Se detuvo en mitad del patio de armas y afinó el oído esperando el atisbo de algún sonido que le llevara hasta él. Durante unos segundos sólo pudo escuchar el ruido que creaban las gotas de aguas al chocar contra el suelo. Pero bajo aquel sonido, distinguió el metálico choque de una espada. Guió sus apresurados pasos hasta allí y se encontró con Jaime rebanando un saco de paja a escombros, utilizando la nueva espada que su padre le había regalado, forjada con motivo de su destreza en el arte de la guerra. El saco había quedado reducido a la nada, pero Jaime seguía azotando con la espada los pedazos de tela y los guijarros de paja que habían quedado tendidos en el suelo. El acero chocaba contra el suelo, Jaime sollozaba a gritos, Cersei observaba entre lágrimas, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos sin que ninguno de los dos se inmutara en absoluto.

—¡Jaime, Jaime! —Cersei corrió hasta él y saltó a su espalda, intentando detener los golpes de la espada—. ¡Deténte, por favor! ¡Jaime, Jaime!

Los golpes se detuvieron tras el grito ahogado del joven que, con su hermana aferrada a su espalda y rodeándole los hombros, había encontrado el calor suficiente para apaciguar el asfixiante dolor que había sufrido durante aquellos tres días sin poder verla.

—Ya esta, ya esta… —susurraba Cersei contra el oído de su hermano— Déjalo estar…

Tras unos minutos en aquella posición que parecía tranquilizarlo, Cersei deshizo el abrazo y se colocó delante de su hermano, como si de su mismo reflejo se tratase. Eran tan idénticos que hasta hacía poco, cuando la madurez no se había manifestado en sus cuerpos, podían intercambiarse la identidad.

—Jaime, es temporal… Será por poco tiempo, ya verás

—Quiere casarte, Cersei —dijo Jaime en un suspiró—. Padre quiere casarte con el príncipe Rhaegar. Por eso te lleva con él a la capital, va a presentarte en la corte.

Cersei se había quedado atónita ante las palabras de su hermano, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Voy a ser reina?

—¿Qué? ¿Es eso lo único que te importa? —le recriminó Jaime molesto.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Por qué te lo ha dicho Padre a ti y a mi no? —quiso saber la joven— ¿Por qué sabes todo esto y yo no?

—Has estado encerrada durante tres días porque no atendiste a sus explicaciones —dijo Jaime—. Te opusiste a Padre como una loca por dejar Roca Casterly sin antes escuchar el motivo por el cual te obligaba a irte con él. Y al parecer, ahora la idea de irte a la capital te es tentadora.

—Es desconcertante.

—Vas a casarte.

—No todavía —se alarmó Cersei—. Soy muy joven, no he sangrado aun.

—Lo sé.

El silencio reinó entre ellos durante unos segundos. Sus mejillas aun estaban humedad por las lágrimas que habían derramado y la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos.

—¿Seguirás siendo mi dama? —preguntó Jaime cohibido por la intensa mirada de us hermana—. Aunque te cases con el príncipe y te conviertas en reina…

Cersei se acercó a su hermano y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Nunca dejaré de ser tu dama —dijo Cersei— Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro para siempre… ¿Lo has entendido, Jaime?

El chico asintió, dejó caer la espada a sus pies y miró a su hermana a los ojos. Se abrazaron en un acto reflejo, como un movimiento instintivo. En sus mentes se visualizaban siendo un único ser, una misma alma dividida en dos cuerpos diferentes. Y aquella unión, tanto espiritual como física, les devolvía a su forma inicial, una misma cosa, una misma alma.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
